


Tout simplement

by Michi4D



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Français | French, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Takao s'éveilla avant son amant, une chance pour lui de voir ce visage endormi, ce corps dénudé... et autres souvenirs de leur soiréetrès agréablePrompt : Morning after
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Tout simplement

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait ce fanfic sur ce fandom et c'est ma première fanfic sur ce pairing ! L'idée à au moins été validé par Earl_Samy...j'espère que tu aimeras le résultat ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Takao sentit le soleil sur son visage, cela le fit grogner. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux hier avant d'aller se coucher...Il essaya de changer de position afin de fuir l'astre trop matinal à son goût.

Il se maudit de cette décision qui le faisait quitter trop brutalement les bras de Morphée. En y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient été un peu occupé pour pouvoir penser à une chose aussi futile...

Le bras de son amant fermement enroulés autour de lui empêcha toute manœuvre. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, car apparemment Midorima n'avait pas eu la chance de recevoir la caresse du soleil, il cessa de lutter et se retourna simplement vers le minois endormi de son aimé.

Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, son souffle régulier chatouillait le front de Takao. Les yeux de Takao furent hypnotisés par ces traits fins qu'il ne se lassait pas d'apprécier encore et encore, les gravant toujours plus profondément dans sa mémoire. Il aimait voir le visage de Midorima si détendu. Et il aimait par dessus tout être assez proche du jeune homme pour étudier et détailler inlassablement ces traits dont il était épris. La couverture dévoilait un peu plus de l'anatomie nue de son petit ami. Les muscles de son dos et de ses bras le firent déglutir difficilement. Il revivait ce moment intense de la nuit passée où il était accroché à ces bras, dont la peau était si douce, afin de rester au plus près de son petit ami, afin de recevoir tout son amour sans en perdre une miette. 

Il reconnut sur la peau de son amant, des marques en forme de croissant de lune causées par ses ongles. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, plus amusé que gêné. Il faut dire que leur soirée avait été mouvementée...

L'excitation les avaient subitement gagné, leurs vêtements étaient tombés rapidement, éparpillés à travers la maison. Mais ils avaient eu la patience d'atteindre le lit, faisant monter leur désir. De longs baisers, des caresses furtives et , des mots doux qui pleuvaient en pagaille, des respirations saccadées, des gémissements d'intensités diverses. Du plaisir, _beaucoup_ de plaisir. L'extase fut délicieuse. Ils s'étaient couchés et endormis vite après, comblés de cet orgasme qui se faisait attendre. Un soupir resta bloqué dans sa gorge, son sexe s'éveillait lentement. Le jeune homme roula des yeux, c'était vraiment le moment...Il tenta de reporter son attention sur le paisible minois de son amant pour se calmer. Du bout des doigts il effleura cette peau si belle. Le nez, la joue, la mâchoire. Il avait vraiment hâte qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit le bras de Midorima se resserrer autour de sa taille. Le bruit de la couverture qui se froisse, et un, deux yeux qui s'ouvraient dans un grand effort.

— Hmm...

— Je t'ai réveillé ? murmura Takao en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et referma les yeux. Il appréciait secrètement ce genre de caresse et Takao le savait très bien. Il avait apprit à lire ce que Midorima ne disait pas. Non pas qu'il soit si secret, cependant il y avait encore des choses qui semblaient le gêner, des choses qui concernaient son couple. Cela faisait pourtant bientôt 5 ans qu'il était avec Takao mais _Shin-chan_ était toujours un peu...réservé. Néanmoins, pour ce qui était des choses les plus importantes, il savait mettre les mots sur ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il voulait.

Takao arrêta son geste pour laisser son Shin-chan se réveiller en douceur, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

— Continue...quémanda-t-il

Le coeur de Takao sauta dans sa poitrine. Le bonheur procuré par ce petit mot faisait chavirer son coeur. Le soleil dansait dans toute la pièce à présent, il se posa délicatement sur le dos de Midorima. Takao admirait la peau blanche de son amant se tinter d'ambre, ses cheveux eux-aussi touchés par l'astre, devenaient plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée.

Gêné par le soleil, Midorima se rapprocha de son amant. Il enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et picora sa peau de doux baisers. Son sexe frottait doucement contre la jambe de Takao. Un vrai supplice.

— Shin-chan...gémit Takao. J'ai envie de toi...

Il sentit le corps de son petit ami sursauté sous ses doigts. Leur regard se croisèrent et Takao vit que Midorima semblait...perdu. Faire l'amour au saut du lit n'était pourtant pas une nouveauté pour eux.

— Takao je...

— Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, la rassura le brun en posant sa main sur sa joue.

— Si...déglutit-il en évitant son regard.

Takao sourit et se blottit contre son amant. Sa main glissait le long de son torse faisait soupirer Midorima.

— Tu es mignon tout timide comme ça, commenta-t-il en embrassant le cou de son amant.

— Je ne le suis pas, râla Midorima.

Takao le regarda, un sourire malicieux.

— Tu es adorable...rit le jeune homme.

Sa main descendit toujours plus bas sur cette peau couverte de frissons, puis il empoigna enfin l'objet de son désir. Le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de son amant ne fit qu'accentuer son désir déjà fort brûlant. Sans perdre plus de temps, il guida le membre de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait pénétré. Les va et vient étaient lents, les gestes désorganisés et patauds mais le plaisir était bien là. Cette cadence les enivrait. Les gémissements emplirent la pièce qui était silencieuse quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Shin-chan...c'est trop bon...gémit Takao en agrippant l'oreiller.

Midorima grogna et ferma les yeux. _Ce_ ton qu'employait son amant était si doux, si sensuel. Il aimait l'entendre dire toutes ces belles choses pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il aimait savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Il remerciait silencieusement son petit ami d'être quelqu'un de si honnête et toujours prompt à dire ce qu'il pense. Ça l'incitait à faire pareil, même sicertaines choses n'arrivaient pas encore à franchir ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son amant, continuant ses douces pénétrations. Takao ondula lentement pour se caler sur les mouvements de son partenaire. Les mains nues de Midorima sur sa peau l'excitait énormément. Il sentait les doigts de son amant s'enfoncer délicieusement dans la peau fine de ses hanches.

Une fois satisfaits, ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Takao se noya dans les yeux de Midorima dont il put apprécier toute la beauté sans être séparé par des verres.

— Je t'aime, souffla Midorima

— Je t'aime aussi Shin-chan.

Takao vint embrasser son aîné, lui transmettant toute son adoration.

Plus il passait du temps avec lui et plus il tombait amoureux, plus il scrutait son être et plus il était conquis. Ces moments simples où chacun étaient dévêtus étaient précieux pour lui car leur corps pouvaient s'exprimer simplement, où il pouvait observer une autre facette de l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument. Ses yeux nus, ses mains nues, son corps tout entier et nu étaient à lui.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
